Coming
by Iceyflame73
Summary: Morgan learns a secret about her past. One that she must overcome to defeat a great darkness.


Disclaimer: I Don't own anything you recognize. All of the other things  
are mine. Wow, that was simple... There might be somethings in this fanfic that don't add up right, but I'll try my hardest. LOL, this is my first fanfiction so be nice. :) And REVIEW!  
PLEASE! OK, just read...

* * *

Morgan's POV  
  
We burst into Hunter's place kissing. He pushed me up against the wall and  
  
started kissing my neck.  
  
"Hunter" I moaned. I wanted him badly. It had been awhile since we had seen each other. Since I was in Scotland and he was all over in Europe for the  
  
New Charter (A/N: Don't know exactly when the whole New Charter  
thing  
  
happened so...LOL) we only got to see each other a few times.  
  
Hunter looked up and smiled devilishly. He took my hand and we ran upstairs to his room. I was glad that Daniel and Sky were out with Alwyn and Raven.  
  
It would have been a little weird if they were here when we got  
back. I  
  
smiled at the thought.  
  
Once we were in his bedroom, I playfully pushed Hunter onto the bed and got  
  
on top of him with both knees on either side of him.  
  
We started kissing again and as Hunter rolled us over so he was on top, I giggled. He moved down to my neck again and I ran my hands up his shirt and  
  
pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere.  
  
Then he took of my shirt. I had grown quite a lot in my chest over  
the summer. He smiled at me and started kissing my stomach.  
  
"Hunter," I moaned again.  
  
He groaned as I flipped him over and kissed his chest.  
  
Just then we felt Sky and everyone coming up the walk, but Hunter didn't  
  
stop kissing me.  
  
I broke away from him and laughed. I said that we should go down and greet  
  
them.  
  
"Do we have to? Things were just starting to get good," He said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and put my clothes back on. Hunter couldn't find where I had thrown his shirt so changed into a different one. And we went  
  
downstairs.  
  
"Hey guys," I said thinking that Hunter and I might be a little flushed.  
  
As I said this Sky and Raven smiled at each other knowingly, Alwyn giggled, and Daniel just shook his head. I looked down at myself and didn't think anything was wrong with me so I turned to Hunter and smiled as I saw that  
  
he had lip-gloss on him.  
  
I took his hand and led him into the bathroom.  
  
When we came back out Raven and Sky were making out on the couch and Daniel  
  
and Alwyn were talking at the kitchen table. So we joined them.  
  
As we approached Alwyn looked up at us and smiled warmly, I smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Hunter, weren't you wearing a different shirt before?" She said  
  
grinning. I just rolled my eyes and sat down saying that he had gotten  
  
something on it.  
  
"Oh I bet," yelled Raven from the living room.  
  
"Can we please not talk about Morgan and my sex life?" Hunter said also  
  
smiling.  
  
Not a lot of Wiccans were embarrassed about having sex. It was included in the religion a lot. Going skyclad, and especially on Beltane. I smiled as I  
  
thought about last Beltane.  
  
"I agree," Said Daniel pretending to gag.  
  
I just smiled at them all. I loved being back here, seeing my friends and family again. Well at least Mary K. since my parents were on a vacation to  
  
the Bahamas. Mary K. would have gone, but she was already in Aspen with Jaycee and Jaycee's family. She would be staying here with me at Hunter's.  
  
I was so surprised that my parents had agreed, but I think that after  
  
letting me go, unmonitored, to Scotland they were trusting me more.  
  
Hunter and I decided to go get my bags and bring them up to Hunter's room.  
  
I haven't even been home for half a day and I had seen Sharon, Ethan,  
  
Jenna, Simon, and everyone here already.  
  
I pulled two of my bags from the back seat of Hunter's car and started  
  
walking to the front door.  
  
"When's Mary K. coming?" Asked Hunter smiling at me mischievously.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" I asked laughing.  
  
"No, only most of the time," He said smiling at me.  
  
"Mary K. is coming over tomorrow at 5:00. She said that I could pick her up at 7:00 though because Jaycee and her want to go shopping or something like  
  
that." I said as we entered his room.  
  
"Oh, so that gives us sometime," He said wiggling his eyebrows  
  
suggestively.  
  
I laughed. "Maybe, if you're good." I said teasing him.  
  
"Yeah right, you'll be all over me by the time we wake up," He said  
  
grinning.  
  
Though I knew it was probably true I said, "I will not. You'll be all over  
  
ME."  
  
"Then lets make a bet, to see who's better at controlling themselves."  
  
"Fine, for the next two days there will be no kissing or anything like that and we'll see who caves first," I said making a bet inside my head that I  
  
would lose.  
  
"Fine, the loser has to make the winner breakfast, and do whatever the  
  
winner wants for a week," He said taking the challenge.  
  
"Fine. Oh by the way, I like French Toast the best," I said grinning.  
  
And so that night all we did was go to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up Hunter wasn't next to me. I looked at the clock and saw that  
  
it was about 9:00. Knowing that Hunter and Sky were early risers I knew  
  
that they would be downstairs making tea or coffee or whatever.  
  
I got up and got into the shower. I let the hot water just run over me. Then I felt someone come in. Hunter. I smiled, but then remembered our bet.  
  
But to my surprise he got in with me.  
  
"I thought that we weren't supposed to have any sexual interaction with  
  
each other."  
  
"This doesn't count," He said smiling.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because no one has to know..." He trailed off. His lips were inches away,  
  
his body pressed up against mine. Then I realized what he was doing.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me so you can win?" I said backing up and looking  
  
at him with amusment.  
  
He just smiled and got out. I rolled my eyes and started washing my hair.  
  
When I had gotten dressed, into a halter top and shorts, curled my hair and  
  
threw on the slightest bit of make-up possible, it was already 10:00. I went downstairs knowing that Hunter, Sky, and Alwyn were still down there.  
  
Hunter looked at me with longing and I smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I can believe that you would do this, Hunter, but Morgan...C'mon you supposed to be bright." Said Sky. She was sitting next to Alwyn, and Hunter  
  
was sitting on her other side.  
  
I sat down next to Hunter and figured she was talking about our bet.  
  
I shrugged, still smiling.  
  
"Eat," Said Alwyn giving me a plate full of food, "Sky went a little  
  
overboard with the food making."  
  
I smiled and started eating some bacon.  
  
"So where's our circle at tonight?" I asked Hunter, who got home a week  
  
before I did do he had already talked to Bethany.  
  
"It's at Bree's house. We're going to be starting a little earlier though because her dad is coming home sometime between 10:00 and 11:00, so we're  
  
starting at 8:00 just to be safe." He said not even looking at me.  
  
Sky and I shared a smile. I felt the same way, but I was just soaking up  
  
Hunter's, well, misery I guess. It was just so cute. (HEHE)  
  
"Morgan," Sky started, "Ashlee will be arriving at noon today, so are you  
  
going to come with us to pick her up?"  
  
Sky was referring to her adopted sister. Ashlee was adopted like me, yes,  
  
but there was one big difference. She had still grown up in a Wiccan family. She was very powerful, or so I heard. I also heard that she could give me a run for my money. Finally! Someone else who's got a lot of power at such a young age. Ashlee was coming to visit, but also to teach me, as  
  
well as Alisa, some defensive magick. She was to be my 'mentor' for the year. The cool thing is that she is the same age as me. So we'll be able to relate a little bit more to each other than if I still had Erin teaching  
  
me.  
  
"Of course I'll go!" I said excitedly and Sky smiled at me, "but I'm going  
  
to go to Practical Magick for a while. I'll be back before noon."  
  
And with that I left, Hunter saying that he'd come with. We got into his car and headed off towards Practical Magick. I couldn't wait to see Alyce again.

* * *

WOOHOO! Ok, hopefully you enjoyed this. If you did, review! If you didn't, reivew! Cause I need to know if this is at all interesting. lol, but yeah. I'll add more tomorrow night as soon as my parents and brother go to sleep cause they are always on...sigh. Yea, I'll add more later.


End file.
